


Their Precious Captain

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ........., Angst, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaizumi Hajime Loves Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama loves Oikawa, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Motherhen Oikawa Tooru, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Protective Aobajousai, Protective Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Protective Everyone, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Team Argentina, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, but there isnt, cause Oikawa belongs to Iwaizumi, college student iwaizumi hajime, everyone loves oikawa tooru, oikawa in argentina, platonically though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: No one messed with Oikawa Tooru because Seijoh will be lurking around the corner for you~
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 22
Kudos: 328





	1. Their Precious Captain/ Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ugh fuck me

To the other teams in the circuit, Oikawa Tooru was a snarky Setter, who was obsessed with milk bread and his Ace. He was someone who would vehemently deny everything that mentioned Shiratorizawa or his former kouhai, Kageyama. He would also fool around with his fangirls and cause a delay in whatever he was supposed to be doing. He was also regularly called all sorts of nicknames by his teammates and his Ace. Everyone knew that but….

What did Seijoh think of him? Was there something else to the exterior that Seijoh put on when in public?

Let’s take a look….

///

Meeting the brunette for the first time was an experience for everyone. They were met with his dazzling smile, his shining brown hair, and his ability to light up the room and gain everyone’s attention. He could control the room with his presence.

….until he opened his mouth.

That was when everyone, who wasn’t a fangirl, would question his existence. He was something that came straight out of a book with his gorgeous looks and then he talks and all expectations fly out the window.

He was a teenager who had a weird obsession with volleyball, aliens, and milk bread. Two of the things could be overlooked, the alien thing though, that was something else. There was one person whom everyone could turn too to help understand the boy, but even that person sometimes didn’t know what to do with the boy.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t consider himself an expert on Oikawa, but he was pretty damn close. Growing up together, being friends from before they were even born, it gave the shorter male a somewhat understanding of his best friend. There were some things, however, that even he couldn’t understand about his friend.

Having been with him for the past 18 years, there were some things that Iwaizumi came to understand and ignore when it came to the Setter. For example, he somewhat learned to ignore the beautiful (he ain’t saying that out loud, the brat didn’t need an inflated ego) crying and whining of his best friend. And considering his friend did both of those things a lot. It was easy to ignore.

What he came to understand was his best friend’s determination to soar in volleyball. Oikawa was the one to get him into the sport so, it would make sense that they would play together. Being together almost 24/7 for that many years has given Iwaizumi a heart attack at least once a day.

As they got older, there was something about his best friend that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. It wasn’t until their first tournament in high school, when it clicked.

His best friend/secret crush was an oblivious moron.

Having joined Aoba Johsai, the teen had followed the brunette everywhere. Only because they were stuffed into the same classroom together and sat next to each other. They were also introduced to their new friends, who would eventually form a powerful bond with, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

When the quartet had entered the gym for introductions and the first placement, with the four of them beating their senpai, the wheel of fate had begun its turn.

Seijoh needed some way to convey the message that: if you messed with their Captain, they weren’t afraid to cut a bitch.

This is that story, but there are also times when Oikawa showed that he was team mom.

((Only to them though...))


	2. Akio (past Captain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has started to act strange, distant, and cold. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write this story cause my computer is going for repairs tomorrow morning and I didn't want to leave you guys without something.....so wish me the fuck luck yo

Muramasa Akio was someone who would be described as laidback.

When the previous Captain had chosen him to become the Captain, the first thing he did was to stare at the young second years. The four of them were close knit, but he knew that they were paired off with each other. Hanamaki and Matsukawa and Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They were both childhood friends and they both played volleyball. That’s where the similarities ended though.

Each of the four boys had their own personalities that defined each other. Hanamaki was loud, but could focus when he needed to. Matsukawa will join in on the fun if someone instigates it, but he is a really calm person. Someone that helps to balance out the four boys. Iwaizumi was Iwaizumi and he’s pretty sure everyone knows how he is. Oikawa, on the other hand, is something that is still a lingering mystery for the new Captain.

From the time he entered the gym as a freshman, trailing behind Iwaizumi, he could tell that the younger boy was hiding something. What? At the time, he didn’t know. But as the time went by, he knew the answer.

He was hiding his true self.

///

It was the middle of Akio’s second year when the incident happened. It was sudden and it felt like whiplash for the volleyball team because one day Oikawa was so happy he was bouncing all over the walls (just like Fukurodani’s first year). The next he was completely despondent.

It confused the hell out of the team and the coaches, but they decided to let it go. But, three days in a row of this mess and the coaches decided that it was enough. Mizoguchi pulled Akio aside and told him that he needed to find out what was going on with the second year setter.

Akio recruited his friends, Kai and Keio, and they were ready to commence ‘Operation: Fix Oikawa Tooru’. The three third years felt a little weird following the second year around and it seemed like their juniors were all over the place. Oikawa seemed to be the only one who, either didn’t care that they were there or didn’t notice them. Kai and Keio were ready to call it quits when Keto caught their second year going behind the gym and pulled Kai with him. Akio, the monkey moron, left to question some of Oikawa’s classmates leaving the two of them to make sure nothing would happen.

When the two third years peeked around the corner, they saw Oikawa with his back towards them and a bunch of taller, beefy boys in front of him.

_‘Aw, hell no…’_

The boys could almost facepalm at the situation. They both looked at each other and quietly listened in.

“…..you’re pathetic you know.”

The guy in the middle leaned down and got into Oikawa’s personal space. The boy clearly looked uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do. They figured that they were blackmailing him for something, but they didn’t know what. The guy on the right of the middle one also leaned down.

“You know, that the reason they keep you around is for a good fuck, right? Hmm, judging by this pretty face, everyone must use you to relieve the stress.”

Kai and Keio felt the anger rushing through their veins, as well as the ice cold dread. Kai quickly brought his phone out and quickly texted Akio.

_‘Dude, you need to get your ass over here!!!’_

Akin was a bit confused and replied that he would be there soon. The two turned back to their junior and saw that the guys roughly pushed him to the ground infant of him.

_‘Oh fucking hell no!!!! This was_ NOT _happening right now!!!!’_

A blue blur ran past them as one of the guys was about to undo his zipper and punched them in the face. Kai and Keio blinked before they realized that it was Akio and decided to back him up. Oikawa was looking at them with fright in his eyes and turned away from them.

_‘Oh god, how long was this going on???’_

Keio brought Oikawa into his arms and sent a text to the coaches and picked Oikawa up and carried him away from the scene. He looked back at Kai and Akio and they nodded at him. They trusted him to keep their young one safe. Keio sat on the front steps to the gym and brought Oikawa to his body and hugged him tightly and whispered positive words into the boy’s ear.

It was quiet for a bit, until he felt the boy in his arms shaking and the spot on his uniform becoming wet with tears. Keio had only gently shushed the boy and rocked back and forth comforting him. He heard a bunch of feet pounding into his direction and looked up to see the rest of the team, the coaches, the principal, and the police. He pointed to the back of the gym and the police, principal, and Mizoguchi continued on.

Irihata stayed behind and left to stand in front of his boys. The team wanted to approach them, but they stayed where they were. The police came back and escorted the three boys away in handcuffs. Akio decided that practice was cancelled and they needed an emergency cuddle session that moment. Oikawa had only cried harder.

///

After Oikawa had given his full statement with the team and his parents present, the three boys were tried as adults and sentenced to jail. Oikawa had apologized for being a burden but Iwaizumi had whacked him across the head and then kissed him on the lips. The boys had realized what happened and blushed as bright as could be and looked away from each other. Hanamaki and Matsukawa proceeded to make fun of them and that it was about time they got their shit together.

Akin had ruffled both of their hairs and said that he was treating everyone to meat buns, but then the coaches said that they were gonna treat the team to a meal at the restaurant. Oikawa showed a tiny bit of a true smile and held hands with his now boyfriend.

Oikawa was finally on the way to healing.

(Both boys forgot that Oikawa’s parents were there and they were further embarrassed when they started telling everyone that it was love at it first sight.)

At the end of the year, when Akio promotes Oikawa to the position as the Captain, he hopes that the boys would continue doing their best to protect Oikawa. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhhh


	3. Matsukawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4:30am and I’m impatient and from my phone

Matsukawa was the silent comfort that everyone needed once in a while. For Oikawa, it was no different. Everyone knew that the brunette prided himself in being the cheerful and boisterous person that he was. He spent most of his day smiling away even when he felt uncomfortable.

On the days that he would feel terrible, he’d text Matsukawa. The middle blocker would respond almost immediately with a confirmation. At lunch, the two would meet under the trees on the side of the school away from everyone. Once Oikawa had curled himself up against Matsukawa, the taller boy would then text everyone saying that Oikawa was having one of his days and they were at their usual spot.

A flood of texts would be the response. Wishing that Oikawa would feel better soon. Matsukawa would then put his phone on silent and ran his hands through the fluffy brown hair. Then Matsukawa would relay what had happened in his classes and he would sometimes exaggerate the events, hoping to put a smile on his Captain’s face. Which worked wonderfully.

There were still going to be days where Oikawa would feel shitty, but Matsukawa knew that he and the rest of the team would be there to catch him when he fell. Cause that’s the kind of team they are, no matter what.


	4. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update

Having known the annoying brunette since they were born. Iwaizumi would say that he knew Oikawa better than the boy himself. Hell, he probably knew Oikawa better than his own body.

From the day that they were both brought into the world where Iwaizumi had waited 40 days for Oikawa to be born. They were going to be stuck together for the rest of their days. It was a curse and a blessing for the spiker. Cause without a doubt, when they were younger, his best friend/boyfriend was a crybaby. Sometimes the chocolate haired boy would cry for him. It was both endearing and a little embarrassing.

Therefore, he made it his self made job to always protect the boy. He did a damn good job of it too if you asked him.

He protected him from the monsters under his bed, when a bug would crawl closer to him, when they entered school and people bullied him. Iwaizumi protected Oikawa from everything. The only thing that Iwaizumi couldn’t protect Oikawa from was himself.

A perfect example of that was in middle school. The younger boy was elected to become the captain of their volleyball team in their third year of middle school. That was the beginning of a load of problems.

For starters, the boy had gained a huge number of admirers (did he need more people to stroke that ego?!?!). Another was that he began to doubt himself. There was also the problem with Ushiwaka and their first year, Kageyama. Plus, he injured his damn knee.

Ughhh did that cause a crap ton of problems.

Thankfully, he had stopped Oikawa from hitting Kageyama, but that was as far as miracles could go. They couldn’t defeat Ushijima for the third and final time in middle school.

Then they moved on to high school and once again Ushiwaka proved that he couldn’t be beaten. It was after one of their games that he caught the other captain talking to his.

“You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. Your talents are wasted here.”

Of course, Oikawa responded with.

“Don’t you dare look down on my pride. You’ll see I’ll defeat you with Seijoh.”

Two more years had passed and Oikawa was never able to defeat Ushiwaka. Of course, the dummy had predicted that Kageyama would defeat him. Ushiwaka had looked like he wanted to laugh, but Iwaizumi was sure he would’ve scared people if he did.

Of course, the next day, while sitting next to his boyfriend (who had fucking crutches!! What??) they watched as Kageyama had defeated Ushiwaka with his team of crows. Both boys could only watch as Karasuno had pulled off some crazy tricks to win against them.

After they left the stadium, Iwaizumi had turned to Oikawa and silently asked him about the crutches. Oikawa had only continued to hobble on them.

“From the game yesterday.”

Oikawa hadn’t need to say anymore as the memories of yesterday had assaulted the older boy. Iwaizumi had remembered when Oikawa had ran across the court, jumped into the air, twisting midair and setting the ball to him. He remembered the icy cold feeling as he watched his boyfriend crash into the table behind him and slipped, landing on his bad knee. Of course he remembered, he had to piggyback his boyfriend to their houses while the setter was on his back in tears from the pain.

Iwaizumi nodded and crouched in front of his boyfriend after they got off the bus stop, closest to their houses. Oikawa wordlessly got onto his back and made himself comfortable, burying his face into the hoodie of his boyfriend’s jacket and letting the tears fall from his eyes.

The boys stayed silent and enjoyed each other’s company, knowing that soon enough they wouldn’t see each other as much.


	5. Kyoutani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third update

Everyone who knew the Aoba Johsai Boys Volleyball Club knew that Kyoutani Kentaro and Oikawa Tooru didn’t get along at all.

They got on like cats and dogs, which wasn’t very good. Kyoutani didn’t follow Oikawa because he believed he didn’t have the Alpha status of the group. The brunette was too laid back and carefree. Not to mention, he didn’t have the strength needed. How he became the Captain? Kyoutani will never know.

However, despite his irritating attitude, Kyoutani would defend him in a heartbeat. Because he meant the world to Iwaizumi. And to the Ace, if Oikawa was happy, then he was happy as well.

And one such instance came one time in the middle of practice. The boys were taking a water break and Oikawa had wandered off somewhere. It, of course, prompted Iwaizumi to start cursing and threatening his boyfriend.

(Even though the brunette wasn’t there. So was he talking to the air?)

Kyoutani had also wandered off after a while. He was getting annoyed with everyone’s chatter. He went to go to the sinks when he heard a couple of voices.

“....pathetic, you know that right?”

Kyoutani hid behind the building and peeked out to see some taller and beefier boys surrounding Oikawa. How does he get into these situations, seriously?? Like, he’s surrounded by Iwaizumi and only bothers him 24/7. How is it possible?

“You shouldn’t have become the Captain of the Volleyball team.”

“Yeah, that position should’ve gone to Iwaizumi.”

While that may have been true, Oikawa was better fit to be a leader. Iwaizumi had the role of a knight. He was someone who was meant to be the caretaker. And he was doing a fine ass job of it too.

“You probably slept with the coaches to get that position. And your setter award? Please, you probably slept with a lot of people to get that award.”

Aaaand what the fuck was just said? These guys didn’t even know what hard work was, considering the soon-to-be Ace constantly saw them in remedial classes almost every weekend. They had no right and it was obvious that Oikawa deserved that award. Not that he would let anyone know about that...

He saw the stiffness in the Setter’s shoulders and he growled a bit. He just watched as Oikawa smiled at them, said something, and walked away. The dumbasses continued to hurl insults at the third year and when Oikawa finally turned a corner, Kyoutani walked out of his hiding spot. He walked up the dummies and tapped on the shorter one’s shoulders.

“You dumb shitheads don’t know anything about hard work”

And then he swung.

///

When Oikawa showed up to the gym with dried tears and red eyes, Iwaizumi and the two memers made their way to the brunette. Iwaizumi had flicked the boy’s forehead and the meme team started cracking jokes. When they felt that Oikawa was fine enough, they opened their mouths to ask the question, but didn’t get to before the gym doors flew open and in walked five bloody and bruised boys. Kyoutani right behind them with a smug look on his face.

The coaches scolded Kyoutani for his violence, but they gave him a light punishment and a pat on the back for a job well done.

Kyoutani was smug for a couple of days after that.


	6. Coaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth?? update

When it happens for the coaches, they’re not even surrounded by their rowdy boys.

The coaches had called the team to gather after practice the Wednesday before golden week began. They told the boys that they were going to have the rest of the week of due to a meeting with the other coaches. It was mandatory, so both of them couldn’t skip it. They told the boys to take the time to relax and to not do anything strenuous.

((Cue everyone looking straight at Oikawa.))

After they dismissed the boys, they stayed behind in the gym to make sure that everything was straightened up and waited until the last person left before locking the gym doors. They waited until each one of the boys had changed and left the school grounds before they left themselves. Mizoguchi was just putting on the lock on the door when he heard Irihata next to him.

“Ahh~ youth. It never gets old seeing people embracing their full youth.”

Confused, the younger Coach turned around and saw the third years finally leaving and spotted Oikawa and Iwaizumi holding hands while Oikawa was attempting to whack Hanamaki, who was holding Matsukawa’s hand. The blonde had only smiled to himself and nodded.

“They make a good pair of each other.”

The older man smiled and started walking.

“Which one?”

“Both of them are really good and I’m glad that they sorted out their feelings. But I guess Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They balance each other out.”

The older man nodded.

“Well, we should get home and prepare for the trip tomorrow.”

“Yeah”

///

It was two days into their meeting when it started and honestly, the two men didn’t understand why people did stuff like this. Everyone in the country knew that Oikawa Tooru was the best setter in the prefecture and that he had gone to extreme lengths to make sure that he could still play volleyball. The most well-known one was the fact that he had busted his knee in middle school trying to practice his serves.

It was both a curse and a reminder.

When the two men would walk into a room ,instantly all conversations would cease and everyone would start staring at them. Although they found it confusing, they just ignored it and went to talk to the other Miyagi coaches. In the game, they wouldn’t like each other, but outside of it was a different story. They all got along fairly well and loved talking about their players and what improvements they made for themselves. Honestly, they sounded like a bunch of dads that were proud of their sons.

And they didn’t care.

They were just having a good time, when one of the coaches from a team in Osaka cam to their table. The Miyagi coaches were confused, but let it go anyway. They were having a merry time, especially when the alcohol made a sudden appearance. Then, that was when the trouble came.

“Honestly, Seijoh is such a good team. They would be even better if that Setter pretty boy wasn’t on the team.”

The atmosphere in the room had quickly dropped. The Miyagi guys looked at the Osaka coach and thought that he was being really brave for saying that out loud. They looked at Irihata and Mizoguchi only to see the elder man smiling happily and the blonde gripping his glass tightly, but had a smile on his face nonetheless. The guy must’ve been intoxicated by that point cause he didn’t seem to feel the atmosphere and continued on.

“I mean…come on, its kinda obvious that he’s dragging the team down. He’s injured and anyone who’s a liability to their team with an injury shouldn’t be playing at all!!! It’d be pathetic honestly.”

The guy took another swig of his beer and continued on.

“Maybe, if he wasn’t there then maybe Seijoh would actually stand a chance and make it to nationals and they could have a real taste of playing against the elite teams.”

The guy took his beer and stood up, stumbling towards the other Osaka coaches. The coaches looked towards the two men and saw that they were clenching their glasses tightly. Ukai opened his mouth to say something, but Irihata brought his hand up to stop him.

“Oh no, we’re not going to do anything. Oikawa and the boys, on the other hand~”

The Miyagi coaches sweated and promised to make some time to bring their teams over to Seijoh for the free show.

///

When Seijoh hosted a practice match with the team from Osaka and they destroyed them with the other Miyagi teams watching. It was purely hilarious. Oikawa, of course, was totally confused when the coaches and the team went up to him and apologized. He told them that it was fine, even though he didn’t know what was going on.

He was even more confused when the Miyagi coaches all burst out in laughter and high fives each other. He tilted his head to the side and asked the other teams, only to receive a shrug in confusion. He shrugged and went to drape himself over Iwaizumi.


	7. Seijoh (+Karasuno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and final update so from chapter 3?? Until now

It started when someone caught word of another team. They knew they were passing by, but they still had the guts to say it anyway.

‘What a useless Captain.’

They turned to see if Oikawa had heard it, but he just kept walking away and humming to himself. They wouldn’t be able to tell if he was affected or not. The only person who could do that was Iwaizumi.

The Ace stared at his partner and decided to keep an eye on things for now.

///

Over the next couple of days, the Seijoh team was getting progressively annoyed. The comments that everyone kept throwing their way to the Captain was making the entire team on edge. Oikawa would tell them to ignore it, but there was only so much a team could take when someone was insulting their Captain.

That was how Karasuno found them one afternoon at the inn’s dining room.

The team was sitting down at the table in the corner of the room. Oikawa was tired from the relentless training, so the team had left him in their room to rest. They were sitting around the table and the other teams had avoided them like the damn plague.

They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn’t notice the cans of drinks being placed in front of them. Finally, Yahaba noticed and squeaked a bit at the team of crows in front of them.

“Gehh Karasuno?!?!”

The other Seijoh members were snapped out of their thoughts and turned to the crow team and raised an eyebrow. Daichi scratched the back of his head and stepped up.

“”It looked like you guys had something on your mind. I know we’re supposed to get along here and we’ve been known to listening to problems?”

The team blinked at each other and Matsukawa let a tiny smile show.

“Have a seat.”

~

After explaining the situation to Karasuno, their reactions were a bit varied and it surprised them. It ranged from furious, to murdurous, to annoyed.

“Why would anyone do that?”

”I mean, we may not know Oikawa that well, but everyone in this sport is well-respected and their just trash if they have to do that to someone.”

Iwaizumi and the rest of Seijoh blinked and nodded at them.

“Thanks. So, what’re we going to do?”

In sync, the Karasuno members just smiled.

“Just leave it to us.”

///

The next day, Oikawa braced himself to prepare for the onslaught of insults.When no insults came, he blinked and looked at the team suspiciously. Iwaizumi whacked him in the back of the head and told him to get back to work. He had whined but did as he was told anyway.

During the breathe cornered his boyfriend and draped himself all over the Ace.

“Ne~, Iwa-chan, do you think something happened?”

“Huh? What’re you talking bout, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa had pouted and just stayed there until the break was over. Unknown to him, the Seijoh players were breathing in relief. Whatever Karasuno did to the other teams was working wonders. Although, they had the feeling that they shouldn’t find out what happened.

~

It was until there was a joint practice game with Karasuno and two other teams, did the infamous incident happen. Karasuno and Seijoh had mixed their players and were having a practice match with two other teams. The match was going wonderfully and they were in the middle of their second set when it happened.

Oikawa was in the front row in the middle. The other two teams Captains were in the middle and right. The Captain who wore the pink jersey had leaned over and whispered something to the brunette. Both teams had seen the flinch and Oikawa had fumbled on a dump.

The pink one had only smirked and continued whispering things to the Captain. Daichi and Suga, who were on either side of Oikawa, couldn’t hear the conversation but could guess on what was being said. By the end of the second set, with the other team winning the set and bringing them into a third, Seijoh’s coaches were about ready to pull Oikawa out.

Both teams gathered around the Captain, but didn’t touch him. They could see that he didn’t want to be touched by anyone, but one person and they respected that. Oikawa had turned away from the group and started walking towards the other side for the third set. The others followed closely behind. As the pink jersey Captain walked past Oikawa, they heard the thing that they never wanted to hear.

“You should’ve never recovered from your knee injury.”

Oikawa stiffened and the players made a choking sound. The other Captains had only laughed and walked away to join their team. They didn’t make it very far before Hinata had stopped in front of them. 

“Huh? What is this tiny boy doing here? Oiii~ this is a place for the big boys. Little ones like you should be playing with the elementary kids.”

The green jersey one had poked Hinata in the forehead, then laughed loudly gaining the attention of the other teams.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

The Captains and their players backed away from the orange haired chibi and Oikawa had turned around to look at them. They could see the tears at the corner of his eyes and it had only fueled the players. Kindaichi was the next to step up.

“We don’t know who the hell you guys are, but you have no right to speak to our Captain that way!!!”

Yahaba nodded and stepped up.

“Yes, it sucks that our Captain suffers from the pain in his knee, but it just proves what a hard worker he is. to be able to play through that pain day in and day out.”

Yahaba felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind him.

“Very well spoken Yahaba. He’s exactly right. Yeah, we may tease and make fun of our Captain to no end, but that’s how we do things around that’s what makes us Seijoh. You don’t know us and we don’t know you, but that doesn’t give you the right to insult our Captain like you’ve been doing since the very beginning.”

Everyone stared at Matsukawa in awe. He didn’t say a lot, but when he did they were usually jaw dropping. Hanamaki placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and the Middle Blocker leaned back bit.

“Exactly what he said. Now, I would give an inspiring speech, but I think letting you look at our Ace is good enough.”

The teams looked at the spikey haired Ace and saw him cracking his knuckles menacingly. They squeaked in terror before running away to their side. Both teams nodded before proceeding to wipe the floor with the team. Oikawa was so grateful to his team and Karasuno. He couldn’t have asked for better friends.

///

If a big box of meat buns were sent to Karasuno the next week with a gallon of milk, and no return address but a singular teal ribbon, then no one was none the wiser.


	8. Yahaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Yahaba's turn. what will he discover about his senpai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this escaped me I dont know what this is.
> 
> Edit: holy shit I’m re-reading this chapter and I really said Oikawa is the Queen of the World and that he was the protagonist lol #OikawaTooruRights #OikawaTooruProtectionSquad

If anyone were to ask Yahaba would say that Iwaizumi was his favorite senpai. But, in actuality, his favorite senpai is Oikawa. No one wanted to inflate his ego, so everyone said that their favorite Senpai was Iwaizumi.

What no one knew about Oikawa-san though, was that he secretly cried to himself in the locker room when he thought that no one was looking. Yahaba himself had only discovered the fact a couple of weeks ago by accident.

He went to get something that he left by accident and heard someone sniffling. He cautiously and quietly opened the door to the locker room and saw Oikawa sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. He was crying quietly to himself. Yahaba didn’t want to disturb him, so he just quietly left the room and decided that his thing wasn’t that important.

He contemplated whether or not to tell Iwaizumi, but decided that if he didn’t know, then Oikawa didn’t want him to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. But, being who he was, Yahaba decided that he needed to find out why his senpai was hiding away in the locker room without anyone’s knowledge.

So, after the morning practice, Yahaba decided to follow Oikawa until he got to his class. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and he decided that the boy was safe, so he quickly made his way to his classroom. During the breaks, Yahaba would make his way to the classroom’s of the third years and decided to scout out the safety of his favorite senpai.

It was finally lunch time and Yahaba was about to give up and go down to the cafeteria when he finally saw it. A bunch of buff guys had surrounded Oikawa-san. He was about to jump in and stop them, but he needed to get some evidence in case they were going to blame the volleyball club.

He stood against the wall and watched as the buff guys, who looked to be on the wrestling team, pulled Oikawa by the arm and made him go the roof. Yahaba sighed, so that that was where Oikawa had gotten the bruises on his arm. When Iwaizumi found out, he didn’t know who he was gonna fell sorry for more. Them or the Ace. Iwaizumi wouldn’t let them slide so easily.

Yahaba quietly followed behind them and made sure to stay out of their sights. He brought his phone out and started recording them.

“You are worthless”

“A piece of trash”

“A trash king”

“Hahaha! Not even your own teammates or boyfriend cares about you”

Yahaba slapped a hand on his mouth to stifle the gasp. He felt the tears gather in his eyes. That’s why Oikawa hadn’t said anything to them. He fucking believed that they didn’t like him. This was why the coaches warned them to be nicer to Oikawa and why they were so disappointed with them. He gently placed his phone on the ground outside the door and braced himself.

He slammed the door open and watched as the men and Oikawa jumped in fright. He may not have Iwaizumi’s bara arms, but he could still threaten someone and make them cry.

“Yaha-chan???”

Hearing Oikawa’s small voice calling out to him made him want to cry. He so thoroughly believed that everyone hated him that he didn’t think anyone would care if he went missing. Damn, they needed to fix this mess. Of course, they all loved him. He was the center of their world. The way he did everything in life made you sit at the edge of your seat. He was the protagonist of the world. Their world. They weren’t going to mess up again. They will make this up to him, no matter what.

He shook his head and stood firmly in front of Oikawa. He crossed his arms towards his chest and gave them. What he hoped, was his best glare.

“What do you pieces of shit think you’re doing to my Senpai?”

The men threw their heads back and laughed loudly. The one on the right threw his hand back and intended to punch Yahaba. The Setter-in-training easily stepped to the side and allowed the guy to punch the fence. He cursed loudly trying to get his hands free from the fence. Yahaba turned around and faced the other two. He stood in front of Oikawa again and watched the senior staring at him in amazement. He quickly bent down to the third year and whispered something into his ear.

“Get ready to run.”

Oikawa looked at Yahaba wide-eyed, but nodded anyway. Yahaba turned back to the other two and saw them charging for him at once. He dodged as they both threw punches, only to hit each other in the face, knocking them out. he turned to Oikawa.

“NOW!!!”

The third and second year ran towards the door, Yahaba stopping to grab his phone. They quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. They were met with a lot of stares and Yahaba turned his head to only realize why. First of all, the Captain and future Captain of the volleyball club running away from the roof. The Captain with his uniform wrinkled and bruises and blood all over the older male. And the two of them running like their lives depended on it.

They finally made it to the cafeteria and Yahaba could hear the three men right behind them. He spotted the rest of the team and quickly running towards them, making Oikawa dive under the table first and he behind him. From the small spot between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Yahaba peeked and saw the three men looking around, grunting and then leaving the cafeteria.

After determining that the coast was clear, Yahaba slowly slid out from under the table. He gently pulled at Oikawa’s sleeve and helped him from under the table. The third year hugged himself and leaned into Yahaba’s arms. The two were trying to catch their breaths. Everyone in the cafeteria were staring at the two, so the volleyball players packed their stuff and led the two out and into the confines of their gym.

From their, with extreme caution, Yahaba started retelling everything he heard and saw. When he was finished, the atmosphere in the gym was somber. They were filled with guilt and anger. Guilt at making his already glass heart more fragile. The third year didn’t have a good perception of himself, and they knew better, but they didn’t do anything to stop it. they also felt anger at the guys for taking advantage of their precious person. If it weren’t for Oikawa and his loudness, then they wouldn’t be as close as they were. They also felt anger towards themselves and at Oikawa. Did he really not trust them to tell them what was wrong? Or did he feel so afraid of them, that he couldn’t tell them what was happing in fear of what they would say to him? God, how could this have happened.

Iwaizumi felt the guiltiest amongst everyone. This was his best friend from childhood. His boyfriend of whom he promised from a young age to always protect. Yet, he failed he failed his own self-proclaimed job. He looked at his boyfriend. He was so quiet and kept trying to curl into himself, to make himself seem smaller. Damn, he already missed him screaming Iwa-chan from like twenty feet away. He sat himself near Oikawa and pulled the Setter into his lap. Oikawa yelped and flinched a bit, but relaxed when he inhaled the familiar scent of the warm, comforting presence of his boyfriend. He whimpered and cried into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The Ace hugged his Setter closer to his body and, one by one, the other members joined them in their mini cuddle puddle.

Later on, when Kyoutani, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki caught sight of the trio, the second year went and charged at the buff guys. They screamed and tried to wrestle Kyoutani away from them, to no avail. The video that Yahaba took was posted to the school website. When the two Setters were questioned, the Aces (one current and one soon-to-be) were sat next to their Setters as they recounted the tale of that day. Oikawa spent a longer time explaining what the other boys were doing. Iwaizumi squeezed his hands when he found it hard to talk and Oikawa was grateful for his presence. The principal had sided with Oikawa and the volleyball team (who knew he had a soft spot for the loud pretty Setter?) and expelled the boys and had them arrested and charged.

When the coaches walked into the gym and saw their boys cuddling up to their Captain, the visibly relaxed. They heard the story from the other staff members and were prepared to reprimand the boys if they didn’t change their attitude. Of course, there were still jokes about Oikawa every now and then, but that was who they were. And, slowly but surely, Oikawa recovered from his trauma and went back to loud and lovable self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeelp me XC


	9. Kunimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is Kunimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short

When Kunimi’s situation happened, he almost wanted to quit at the sheer stupidity of it all. It was Sunday and a free day and he wanted to sleep in some more, but his phone kept going off. He turned it off and rolled back around to go back to sleep, but the vibrations from his phone kept going. So, he gave up on his precious sleep and looked at his phone in disgust. Really, did no one have any concept of sleep? He looked at his phone.

_The Children (+ HanaMatsu)_

_100+ notifications_

What the actual hell was going on? He opened his phone to the group chat and scrolled up to the first message that was sent two hours ago.

Onion

‘So, where are Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?’

Yaha-chan

‘Didn’t they say they were going on a date?’

Eyebrows

‘That is right, young prince. The king and his queen went on a triple date in Tokyo with Nekoma and Fukurodani.’

Yaha-chan

‘…’

Onion

‘’

Cream Puffs

‘…’

Watari

‘…’

Mad Dog

‘…’

Yaha-chan

‘…damn’

Watari

‘Anyway, why did you want to know Kindaichi? Is something wrong?’

Onion

‘...’

‘I was on the school’s confession page and someone started talking smack about Oikawa-san and it was terrible.’

‘A lot of people are going back and forth on it. I think that Vice President is trying to get it taken down from the site, but there’s so much people and plus the President has to approve of it, but since Oikawa-san isn’t here it’s a little hard.’

Eyebrows

‘Sometimes I forget that Oikawa is the school President...’

‘Why what’re they talking about? Why don’t they just message Iwaizumi?’

Onion

‘Oh damn....I forgot too.....’

‘I’ve been trying to message Iwaizumi-san to take Oikawa-san’s phone to approve the take down, but he is t answering either 😕’

Blep

‘Don’t ever use an emoji again....’

Onion

‘KUNIMI!!!!! Where were you?!?!’

Blep

‘I was asleep, but my phone kept going off’

Yaha-Chan

‘It’s almost lunch???’

Blep

‘Your point?’

Yaha-chan

‘You know what??? Nevermind’

Blep

‘Meh’

‘Also, you onion head, you didn’t answer Matsukawa-san yet’

Onion

‘Oh yeah. Sorry, I went back on to check on the situation and to try calling Iwaizumi-san again’

Kunimi rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that at this point everyone went onto the site to find the so-called offensive post. He went to his computer and sat at his desk, waiting for it to turn on. He looked back at his phone.

Onion

‘Well, basically it said that Oikawa-san was a shitty Captain and that he was the reason why Seijoh was never able to go to nationals in his three years of being here...’

Eyebrows

‘Son of a fuck’

Onion

‘😳’

Cream Puff

‘😳’

Yaha-chan

‘😳’

Watari

‘😳’

Mad Dog

‘😐’

Blep

‘😐’

Kunimi finally saw that his computer and booted up and went onto the school’s website. Almost immediately, he found the post where the person degraded his Captain and frowned at them. He had a feeling of who it was, but he didn’t want to chance it just yet. He needed to bait them into confessing who they were.

Eyebrow

‘AND HE IS THE SWEETEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD!!! THEY DONT FUCKING KNOW WHO HE IS’

Blep

‘Wow’

‘Anyway, I need you guys to do something’

Cream Puff

‘What?’

With that settled, Kunimi watched as the post blew up again with multiple posts happening at once. He could tell which ones belonged to his team because their pictures were of food. For some reason... then he saw the posts that he needed and immediately messaged the person.

When he finally finished, he waited for a few minutes and refreshed the page and smirked. The post was taken down and no one was saying anything. He went to the chat and gave a simple response.

Blep

‘👌🏼’

Kunimi shut down his computer and yawned. He jumped back onto his bed and went under the covers. He looked at his phone and saw but one message.

Aoba Johsai Volleyball 🏐

Bara Arms

‘What happened? And why are our phones blown up?’

_‘Shit...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol fuck me


	10. Hanamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip I’m tired

With Hanamaki his incident took place when they had gone out to a restaurant.

The Seijoh third years considered themselves to be closer than any other teams third years. They spent almost every weekend together doing some soft of activity. This week was no different. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi had a sudden craving for their favorite food, so they decided to turn it into a double date/ hang out. The other two had easily agreed.

When they had gotten to the restaurant, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi had immediately placed their orders making their boyfriends laugh at them. Oikawa and Hanamaki had ordered a simple grilled fish dish.

The boys were confused and saw their boyfriends eyeing out something, so the two turned around and almost face palmed. Because, of course, they had seen the cake cafe across the street. They could practically see the sparkles radiating off of their bodies. When they finished their fish, the tried to wait for their boyfriends patiently.

(Tried being the keyword~)

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa looked at each other before they told their boyfriends to go on ahead. It earned the both of them a passionate kiss on the lips, which they were smug about. They watched the excited toddlers run into the shop before continuing their meal in peace.

///

“Makki, I can’t believe that actually worked~”

The pink haired male could only laugh.

“I know, but they’re so boring. Now, they’re gonna eat slowly while we’re here indulging this heaven.”

In the span of exactly four minutes, the boys had accumulated five plates filled with cakes. The girls in the shop had squealed at the cuteness of the two boys and were silently envious of the way how they could eat so much, but still look good and not gain weight.

They were on their fourth plate when someone dropped into the other two chairs at the table. They ignored the people who did and continued talking about a combo attack that they could try next practice. Makki agreed and was about to say something else when an ugly ass hairy arm draped itself around his Captain’s shoulder.

Hanamaki saw one of the two guys that dropped into their chairs, lean towards Oikawa and the brunette shivered in fright. The guys mistook the action for something else and licked Oikawa’s cheek, for some godforsaken reason!!! Hanamaki grabbed his phone and quickly texted Matsukawa.

To Mattsun

Hey creepy guy alert  🚨 he just licked Oikawa’s face!!!

From Mattsun 

!!!

Iwa just read that from over my shoulder. He’s storming over there now.

To Mattsun

!!!

Aight! Oh god, you better hurry then

Hanamaki put his phone down and looked at the guy harassing his Captain. He inhaled and flicked a piece of his cake at the guy. Oikawa looked at him like he was crazy and the guy looked furious now. He steeled himself.

“Hey!! Cant you see that my friend’s uncomfortable with what you’re doing?!? Plus, you fucking licked his face!! Who knows what kind of diseases you have?”

The guy growled and made a gesture for his companions. Hanamaki looked at the guys approaching him and swallowed nervously. There was no way he’d be able to take on three other people by himself. The restaurant was literally next door! What was taking Iwaizumi and Matsukawa a long ass time? Just as one of the guys cocked a fist back to hit him, they were all tackled to the ground by a bunch of policemen.

Hanamaki blinked at the scene and went to Oikawa. The boy clung onto him and shivered a bit. A bunch of paramedics also came in and asked them if they were alright. Hanamaki pointed out that someone had licked Oikawa’s face and the paramedics asked for them to join them. He left some bills on the table and slowly helped Oikawa to walk out and to the medics. They helped to clean up his face and gave him a shot just in case. The boys saw their boyfriends in the crowd and gestured them over. Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi when he was close enough and held onto Oikawa tightly, petting his hair and whispering to him gently. Hanamaki felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and looked at his boyfriend, who had sauce on his face and laughed.

“You guys did that didn’t you?”

Matsukawa had a glint in his eyes, but otherwise faked innocence.

“My dear, Makki, I have no idea what you’re talking about~.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and gave Matsukawa a napkin.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Sauce Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING R.I.P Meeeeeeee


	11. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a bad feeling and ends up saving his precious senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always follow your intuition kids it could save a life, but do it safely

Kageyama Tobio took pride in the fact that he let people think he didn’t know what they were talking about most of the time.

(Ok, he truly didn’t know what they were talking about, but he didn’t need them to know that.)

So, when he caught wind of other people talking about his Senpai, he wasn’t going to stand around and let them talk about the older male like that.

It started after the inter high qualifiers, Kageyama had gone to the bathroom to wash his face. He was upset that they lost to Seijoh, but the entire team was. He quickly slapped his face and went to go look for Hinata. No doubt, the orange would take it to heart. He was about to open the stall door when he heard voices of other players.

“Hey, did you watch the Seijoh and Karasuno match?”

“Oh man, who didn’t? That match was brutal.”

“Yeah….”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at their conversation. It was brutal for anyone who was facing a top tier school of the prefecture. He was about to open the door again, but stopped when they continued talking.

“Hey there’s a rumor going around though.”

“Hmm? What rumor?”

“That Oikawa called Kageyama before the match and threatened him to throw the match for his team.”

Kageyama froze against the door. Those rumors weren’t true, right? Who in the hell would believe something like that? Certainly, if Seijoh caught wind of those rumors, they’d hunt down the person spreading them. They seemed especially protective of Oikawa. He’d hate to see what would happen to the person who started those rumors.

“Man, ain’t it bad enough that Oikawa slapped Kageyama in the face when he first joined? Damn, how much of a selfish prick do you have to be?”

Huh? Oikawa slapped him? When? He didn’t remember anything except for that one time, towards the ending of his own first year in middle school. To be fair, he shouldn’t have asked Oikawa for help, while the older was stressing over Ushijima and getting into high school. But, really? Do all these people only know to spread rumors? He waited until they left and opened the door. He looked down at the message that Suga sent him and left to go back to the team.

On his way back, Kageyama couldn’t help the nagging in the back of his mind. Something was telling him to go back. Usually, he didn’t have a knack for something like this, but something was itching at him to go back. He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. It was Suga and he looked worried.

“Kageyama? You alright? We need to get on the bus.”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but no words left it. He clutched at his bag. He took it off and handed it to Suga.

“I’m sorry, senpai. I need to go back”

“OI!!!! Kageyama, where are you going?”

“I’m sorry”

He just hoped that whatever he was feeling would go away or that it was just his imagination.

///

Kageyama hid around a corner when he saw an army of white and teal running around. They met in the middle and they all looked more exhausted then they did during the game. He looked over and saw the eyebrow man leaning up.

“Did you guys find him?”

“No. What about you first years?”

Kunimi and Kindaichi shook their heads negatively. This was the dreaded feeling that nagged at Kageyama. Oikawa was missing and no one could find him. The pink haired one patted Iwaizumi on the back.

“Don’t worry Vice Cap, we’ll find him.”

Iwaizumi clenched his fist and nodded.

“I really do hope so…”

Kageyama turned and ran in a different direction from the team.

///

He ran down a corridor that he went when going towards the bathroom and heard a whimper. He stopped in his tracks and quickly hid in a hole in a wall. He peeked over the corner and winced.

Oikawa was shoved against the wall, his clothes torn in places, and blood on his face. They were scratches and bruises marring his pale body. There were about 10 other guys surrounding him and it didn’t look like it was going in his favor.

Oikawa Tooru had power in his jump serves, but he was a frail boy. He didn’t fight or have the muscles like Iwaizumi. He didn’t have the intimidation like eyebrows and he certainly didn’t have the attitude like blonde with the heavy mascara. He had his words as weapon and even then it didn’t save him half of the time. Since Iwaizumi was nearly glued to his side 24/7, they must’ve caught him when he was alone. Those damned cowards.

Kageyama saw them stepping closer towards his senpai and the older boy sinking lower. Kageyama clenched his fist. This wasn’t the senpai that he looked up to for years. He was a vulnerable boy, who wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He ran from his hiding spot and went to stand in front of Oikawa, his arms spread out. The 11 people were shocked when the first year ran out and stood in front of the third year.

“What do you guys think you’re doing? This could throw you into jail and kicked out of school and volleyball! Do you really want that?”

The guys stared at Kageyama and started laughing at the first year. Oikawa watched him in fascination, but sat up on his knees just in case the guys decided to get physical with the Setter. Oikawa didn’t know what he was doing there, but he was grateful nonetheless. Who knows what would’ve happened if he didn’t show up. The guy in purple looked at Kageyama and sneered at the first year.

“Look kid, if you don’t want to get hurt, then you should leave and let the grown-ups talk.”

Kageyama stood his ground and shook his head. He wasn’t about to leave Oikawa there alone. The third year looked like he was putting up a front, but anyone in this situation would be scared to death. God, he hoped that someone would find them soon. The guy glared at Kageyama and cocked his hand back.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he tripped Kageyama to make him fall back into his arms to avoid the punch. The guys glared at them and cocked his arm back again. Oikawa whimpered and clutched Kageyama to his chest and turning so the punch would hit him instead of the first year. Oikawa was shaking and felt the tears gather in his eyes as he waited for the punch, wishing that Iwaizumi or someone would save them. When the punch didn’t come, he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing in front of them.

“Makki? Mattsun?”

The two third years turned around and winked at their Captain. They took a second to stare at the brunette and the muttered something under their breaths. They turned back towards the offenders and glared at them.

“You fucking cowards!!! How dare you do this to our Captain!!!”

The leader of the group snarled and wrenched his fist away from Matsukawa’s hold and smiled maliciously at them.

“Oh good, two of you are here. Then you get to witness what we do to this little bitch!!”

“Why you-”

“TOORU!!!”

“KAGEYAMA-KUN!!!!”

The 14 of them turned towards the voices and saw the members of Karasuno and Seijoh with their coaches running towards them, along with some policemen. Iwaizumi was at the front of the line and he ran straight for the third year on the floor. He gently touched Oikawa’s face and saw the brunette wince at the pain. The Spiker turned and snarled at the guys, but didn’t do anything but smirk as they were getting arrested. Iwaizumi gently hoisted up Oikawa and saw that he was still clutching Kageyama to his chest.

“Oi, Tooru, Tobio needs to breathe too you know?”

“Huh? Oh.”

Oikawa let go of Kageyama and the first year thanked his senpai. He clutched onto Oikawa’s jacket and walked with the two third years as they went to get Oikawa checked out by the paramedics. When everything was over, and they were sat at a restaurant (with Kageyama leaning into Oikawa’s non-injured side). Oikawa had asked how they found the two of them.

It turned out that it was all thanks to Kageyama. The first year had run off because of something causing the Karasuno team to look for him. They ran into Iwaizumi, who explained to them that Oikawa was missing and they didn’t know where he was. Kageyama went on to explain that he heard some people talking about Oikawa in the bathroom he was in and that there were rumors being spread around about the third year. He also explained the nagging feeling and how he went back. The others were shocked when Kageyama finished and gaped at him. They were doubly shocked when Oikawa hugged him and Kageyama relaxed into the hold.

“Thank you Tobio-chan. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I’d be here right now. Thank you for following your instincts and coming back.”

Kageyama hummed and leaned into the warm embrace. This was his favorite thing about his senpai. His warm hugs.

From that time, though he was reluctant to let his true feelings show, Oikawa had let Kageyama cling to him every chance he got. It was adorable really when the the Karasuno first year clung onto the Seijoh third year like a duckling. Iwaizumi was in love with it, but helped Tooru when Kageyama showed his love a little too much.

(Oikawa and Iwaizumi blushed a little too hard when Kageyama accidentally called Oikawa ‘mom’ and Iwaizumi ‘dad’. Hinata took it a step further and called them his parent-in-laws and declaring that he’d love all of Kageyama, including his scowls.)

(Iwaizumi beat the shit out of Hanamaki and Matsukawa when the duo was bent over, clinging onto each other and laughing. Matsukawa handed Kageyama money and gave him a thumbs up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I did once last month and it saved mine, my mom, and my uncle from getting hurt when people were driving recklessly lol 😂 
> 
> Also headcanon that Oikawa gives the warmest hugs and everyone melts into it


	12. Everyone (The Other Teams (even though they're rarely individually mentioned))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the teams gather for a camp. there is a new team. are they like the rest of them?

Teams from around the country had gathered in Tokyo for a friendly training camp/ match. Everyone was staying together by their prefectures or cities. Of course, the Miyagi teams were put together and they were next to the Miyagi teams. So, of course, it was chaotic. The coaches and managers decided that they didn’t want to deal with it so they left it up to the Captains to deal with everything.

The first two days were used to visit everyone and to give everyone a chance to catch up with each other. The setters seemed to gather together and eventually everyone gathered around them and discussed whatever it was they normally talked about. It was peaceful until Bokuto brought something up.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!! Didja guys hear?”

Everyone turned towards the owl Captain and raised an eyebrow. Some perked up.

“About what?”

Bokuto grinned and latched onto Akaashi, the Setter not moving an inch or even caring. The Ace continued on.

“Apparently, there’s a new team here. They’re from Kyoto, I think?”

The other players looked at each other, then towards the Kyoto group. The cheerful atmosphere changed with a snap of a finger it seemed, cause the Kyoto teams were looking anything but happy. They sighed and gestured for everyone to take a seat.

///

“So, as you can see this is the reason why we kinda hate them. Or for the fact, we kinda fear them.”

The new team, called Harukaze Tech, was something of a ruthless team. They attacked the person who had an impact on the team. Whether it be the Captain or not, if they made the impression that was their target. They would attack the person psychologically causing them to lose the team’s biggest scorers.

Yeah team looked at the person who probably impacted their team the most. Seijoh looked at each other before they looked at their Captain. It was no secret to everyone that Oikawa was the one who made the most points in Seijoh. It was also no secret that he was the one who kept all of Seijoh together in the toughest of times. They needed to make sure that nothing would happen to their Captain.

They just prayed that they wouldn’t face the team, but of course the feeling of dread that pooled in the pits of their stomach said something else.

///

They had to be cursed or something cause exactly two days after their discussion was when it happened.

They were the next group and the first ones from their little group to go against Harukaze Tech. For a group that was rumored to put someone down psychologically, they didn’t look that threatening. Of course, looks can be deceiving and one should never underestimate their opponents. Then again, someone would think so if they were faced against six people the size of Hinata.

The players of both teams watched as the Captains went to greet each other. The dread that pooled in their stomachs two days before had returned in full force, as they watched the tiny Captain roughly pull their Captain closer to them. They watched Oikawa stumble a bit and they heard Iwaizumi growl at that. The other team looked at the Ace with silent contemplation.

This wasn’t going to go very well.

And they were right.

It was the middle of second set and Seijoh had lost the first. Whenever Oikawa was rotated to the front row, the players of the opposite team would smirk at the third year and start whispering at him. At first, they had garnered no reaction from the setter and they were frustrated. Until the Captain had jumped in and from there it started snowballing.

Oikawa was getting depressed, his mood affecting the rest of the team. The coaches and the players tried to get him to shake it off, to no avail. His playing was getting frantic and he was making a lot of mistakes. Iwaizumi wanted to growl and hit everyone, but he restrained himself and only growled a bit.

///

Up in the stands, the teams were on the edge of their seats.Whatever had been said to Oikawa was obviously affecting them as well. Akaashi and Kenma were clinging to each other. Kageyama and Suga were clinging onto each other as well. They stared at Tooru and bit their fingers. They loved Oikawa. Yes, he was an ass on the court, but he was such a cute cream puff off the court and he only did it to maintain his image. He doesn’t deserve what the hell they were saying to him.

The Captains were just on the edge of their seats as their setters. Oikawa was a precious thing and they understood Seijoh’s blatant need to protect him. Out of all the teams, Seijoh had the closest relationship with each other and it was admirable how one person was able to bring his team close together. They considered each other family.

Whatever was going on down there needed to end fast.

///

Someone needed to do something fast or they were going to lose and that would no doubt make the setter’s mood worse. Harukaze was at match point and nothing was changing for the better. It was their Captain’s turn to serve and he pointed straight for Oikawa. The brunette made a whining sound in the back of his throat and the look on his face grew desperate.

The sound their Captain had let out caused the team to look at him. The ball was served and Oikawa had suddenly turned into the Libero or something. He dived forward to get the ball that was floating through the air. Kyoutani volleyed it into the air and Kindaichi went for the spike. The other teams Libero received it and sent it to the setter. Who then sent it to their spiker.

Matsukawa and Kindaichi jumped for the block, forcing the spiker to hit a straight. Watari saves the ball from hitting the ground. Oikawa and Watari behind them in case the block failed. From Watari, Hanamaki called it and set it towards their Captain.

Oikawa jumps and spikes only to have the ball land in the empty space behind him. He lands on the ground and watches the ball roll until it comes to a stop a few feet away.

_Set 2 - 0 in favor of Harukaze Tech_

///

The Seijoh boys watched their Captain, who was watching the ball, willing it to move that they were still playing for the match point. Hoping they would go into a third set. It doesn’t move. Oikawa felt a hand on his shoulder and watched as the Captain of the other team leaned into him and whispered.

“You’re never going to be enough. You’re just a burden.”

The boys on the court and the ones in the stands watched the interaction. They watched as the beloved setter of Seijoh turned a pale white color, an icy feeling going through their veins. The tears gathered in the third years eyes, then all at once the consequences showed themselves.

They watch in horror as Oikawa grabs at his hair. The tears streaming down his face at a rapid pace. Oikawa falling onto his knees and the sheer terror in the scream that forcefully ripped its way out of his throat. It broke their damn hearts and they hated it. The teams in the stand watch as the Seijoh players and coaches rushed to the brunette’s side. Iwaizumi prying the younger’s hands away from his body. The terror and tears that struck the second and first years.

Oikawa struggled to get out of Iwaizumi’s hold, but the Ace didn’t relent and brought his boyfriend to sit in his lap and hugged him close to his body. The sobs that shook his body rang through the arena and continued for a bit until they realized that it had gotten quiet. Without saying anything, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up in a bridal carry and quickly brought him back to their room. The other players could only watch in sadness and regret.

///

After Iwaizumi had tucked Oikawa into the futon and placed a cold wash cloth on his face (having the first and second years stay behind), the Ace left with the other two third years and went to find the team. Obviously, they were allowing their hurt and anger to guide them and they didn’t know where they were going. The three boys were about to give up and go back when they heard voices.

“…Harukaze Tech was right though.” Person A

“I mean, you’re right, but I wouldn’t be caught dead saying that shit in front of their Ace.” Person B

“I get what you mean, but since he wasn’t on the court they took the chance to say it.” Person C

“Yeah, but you gotta admit you got feel bad for Seijoh. Having to cater to the whims of a spoiled princess every damn day has got to be tiring.” A

“Che, and that’s why he’s a burden. Plus, that knee injury he has”

Before anyone had the time to blink, the three people were on the ground, bruises, cuts, and blood marring their bodies. He picked up the first person and brought him closer.

“If I ever hear you talking about our Captain like that again, you’re going to regret it.”

The leader nodded his head quickly. Iwaizumi snarled and dropped the guy back down to the ground. He turned around and stomped back towards their team. He opened the door and saw Yahaba putting the wash cloth back onto Oikawa and sat back. The third years dismissed the younger ones and told them to get some fresh air. They were reluctant at first, but left when Matsukawa gestured for them to leave. They nodded and bowed towards their Senpai.

The three third years watched their fourth as he slept on, hoping that he would wake soon.

///

On the other side, the Miyagi teams and the Tokyo teams were sat in silence. It’d been three hours since Seijoh’s match against Harukaze Tech and Oikawa’s screams were still haunting them. Oikawa Tooru was a smug jerk on the court, but off of it he was like a taller Hinata, who bragged about his boyfriend every chance he got. Whatever happened on that court, he didn’t deserve it.

Kageyama glanced up from where his face was smushed against Hinata’s fluffy hair and saw the Seijoh team shuffling past.

“KINDAICHI!!!”

Kindaichi looked up and saw Kageyama gesturing towards him and the Seijoh team immediately went over to the other teams. They found spots to sit in between the third years of the other teams. They sulked a little and the atmosphere was heavy. No one knew what to say and they didn’t know how to bring up the question they needed to know. Of course, some people were dense to the atmosphere. And by some people, they totally meant Bokuto.

“Hey, hey, hey!! How’s Oikawa doing?”

Yahaba whimpered from in between Akaashi and Suga.

“He still hasn’t woken up and we were asked to leave by the other third years.”

The silence engulfed the large group. They perked up when they heard something. They were surrounded by the trees and bushes, so they doubted that anyone could see them.

“Man, that team was too easy. Get rid of the Captain and the rest of the team is fair game.”

A booming laugh was heard.

“Haha I know. Did you see the look on that pretty boy’s face~? It looked delicious.”

A noise was heard.

“Eww, keep it in your pants, Kise.”

More snickering.

“Seriously though, if Seijoh’s Captain made that face when losing, I’d love to see what kind of faces he’d make in bed.”

A grunt. The surrounding third years covered the mouths of the second and third years and held them down, to refrain from them doing something rash. Daichi felt Yahaba shaking in his arms. From what? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to know.

“Ok, you guys seriously need to stop. There’s only so much you can do before someone reports us and we get banned. What will happen then?”

Silence. Was someone actually trying to stop them? It seemed like it, but why?

“Ya know, Kinamoto, you’re actually really fucking irritating. Just remember why you’re playing for us? You aren’t completely innocent in this.”

There was silence once again. There was a sigh and the footsteps vanished into another direction. The third years carried the Seijoh members and went back towards the Seijoh room. What were they getting into?!?

///

The third years sighed. Obviously, if someone went through what they did with their Captain and other people, they’d be exhausted too. Damn. They all needed a fucking vacation to the ocean after this, if they managed to get through the camp without anymore incidents.

Of course, it was wishful thinking because, as soon as they finished that thought, their room door slammed open and they looked towards Oikawa to see if the noise woke him up. It didn’t, thankfully. They turned around to see the Tokyo and Miyagi teams carrying their juniors and raised an eyebrow at them. What was going on?

Iwaizumi was about to ask what was going on, but didn’t get to ask because Bokuto suddenly yelled. He dropped Yahaba to the ground and the second year Setter tried to stand up, but was tackled by Fukurodani. Yahaba snarled at them and wiggled around.

“Let go. Let me go, I’ll fucking kill those guys! HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!!!!”

The other Seijoh member tried to wiggle their way out of the arms holding them down, but they were only exhausting themselves. Yahaba struggled a bit more before he dropped down and started sobbing into the ground. Tears fell from the others and the players slowly let them go. They crawled to their stunned third years and cried into whatever limb they could reach. Kunimi and Yahaba were the only ones that went to Oikawa and sobbed into the blanket that was on him.

Iwaizumi looked at them questioningly and they sighed before closing the door to the room and explaining what had happened. The third years listened to them and were slowly getting furious. By the end of the tale, they looked ready to murder someone. And they would let them.

“Damn, if only there was someway to prove something and to prove that they shouldn’t be here.”

Iwaizumi got up and paced around the room. It sounded like those guys were personally targeting his boyfriend. For what? He didn’t know, but if they wanted Tooru. Then they needed to get through him and there was no way he was going down without a fight. He looked when Hinata made a little sound. The orange head was holding up his phone. The players looked at it questioningly, but smirked when the video played the whole conversation of the rival team.

“Oh Hinata, you perfect little ball of sunshine, I could kiss you. But my lips are reserved for the love of my life that’s laying on that futon.”

Hinata squeaked, but relaxed by the end of the sentence. Kageyama turned his head and kissed him instead.

“He can’t but I can.”

“BAKA!!! KAGEYAMA BAKA!!!”

///

After the kids secretly sent the video to the police anonymously (because Kenma just knew how to do that), they just waited to see what would happen. In the middle of Kuroo’s lecture to Kenma, the volleyball players heard the multitude of sirens in the distance and smirked. Those guys were getting their just desserts. They turned towards the door when they heard a set of heavy footsteps pounding on the ground and braced themselves.

The door flew open and the Captain of Harukazu saw Oikawa and was about to charge into the room and grab him, but a fist to his face stopped him and he heavily fell to the ground. Iwaizumi was standing above him with his arm stretched out. He stood up straight and clenched his fists.

“You’d be crazy if you think I’d let you lay a hand on my love.”

Hinata, Kageyama, Goshiki, Inuoka, and Lev looked at Iwaizumi like he was a superhero. Iwaizumi looked at the team moms and winced a bit. He looked at the four first years and started lecturing about how they were only allowed to do that if the circumstances called for it. They were never allowed to do that otherwise, no matter what. Semi, Yaku, and Suga sighed and figured that that was the best they were getting. They’d get Daichi to lecture them again on what not to do and what to do in certain situations.

After the team was taken to prison, it turned out that they were actually in their mid-20’s and had failed school a lot of times. They were using the school as something of a base to do gang related business. They ended up targeting people that have a huge impact on their teams and would slowly take them a part from the seam. By the end of the torture, they’d be a shell of the person they once were. They had targeted two people and they were on the mend, but it’d be questionable if they’d ever be the same. They were lucky that they stopped them in time and preventing the same thing from happening to Oikawa.

When Iwaizumi had asked the paramedics to check his boyfriend and asked them what was wrong. They told him not to worry cause he was sporting a fever. It was something from before the training camp. When they asked the coaches if they knew, and gotten a nod of confirmation, they gaped at their Setter and frowned.

He was so getting it from them when he recovered.

(That was how the whole camp found Oikawa Tooru a couple of days later. He was kneeling in front of his whole team, tears in his eyes, and holding two buckets out. They all lectured him, but left most of it to Iwaizumi. When they finished, Oikawa clung onto them like a koala and no one actually minded it.)


	13. Watari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watacchi is here~

“Watacchi~”

Watari had all of two seconds before his tall ass Captain draped himself all over the Libero. Watari mellowed out and just hooked his arms under the Setter’s legs. Oikawa giggled and squealed when Watari hopped and spun around. By then, everyone in the gym stopped moving and paid attention to their Captain and Libero. It was fun to see their Captain having fun once in a while.

Watari waited until Oikawa wasn’t laughing anymore and gently let go of his legs and put him on the ground. The Setter stumbled a bit, but regained his footing and turned back towards the team.

“Ok everyone, let’s practice our serves~.”

///

After practice, Watari went to Yahaba and asked him he could help him with his sets. The second year was shocked to hear his fellow classmate.

“Is there a reason why?”

Watari just inhaled deeply.

“I think it would be good to learn how to set well if Oikawa ends up being the first one to touch the ball.”

Yahaba blinked and nodded.

“Ok then, let’s get to it~”

~

A couple of days later, the team was split up and were having a practice match. Watari saw Oikawa making the first touch as the ball hit his forearms and went up. Watari watched it and called for the ball.

“Got it!!”

Watari got under the ball and called Hanamaki.

“Hanamaki, get it”

Watari sent the ball up into a perfect set and Hanamaki managed to get under the ball and spiked it towards the other side, earning a point for their team. Everyone turned to stare at Watari. Oikawa had sparkles in his eyes and he threw himself at Watari.

“Watacchi! When’d you learn how to set like that? Have you been going to Yaha-chan?”

Yahaba and Watari froze and stared at Oikawa. He had a certain glint in his eyes.

“Yaha-chan sets in a certain way and when you set just now it reminded me of him.”

Watari gaped at his Captain. Well damn. He thought he could be ok with it, but one could never fool the most observant Setter in Miyagi. He looked at Oikawa as the Setter patted him on the shoulder.

“I do commend you for giving it your best. How about you stay behind after practice and I can give you and Yahaba some tips. Cause if your enemy can read Yahaba, then they could easily read you as well.”

Watari nodded. He will improve and together they will fight and defeat Shiratorizawa.


	14. Kindaichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi is a bit mean in this one, but it gets happy in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking struggled with this chapter

With Kindaichi, he could blame no one but himself. Oikawa was only trying to be a good Captain and a Senpai by making sure that everyone was in tip top shape. They had their match against Shiratorizawa soon and Kindaichi fucked everything up.

It started last Wednesday.

It started off as a normal day for Kindaichi. He woke up, got ready for school, and sat down to have breakfast with his family. As they were eating, the phone rang and his mother stood up to answer the phone. Kindaichi hadn’t paid attention to the conversation, thinking it was one of his mother’s friends wanting to hang out.

He turned his head when he heard her gasp and turned his head to look at her. He tilted his head and looked at his younger brother. He was blissfully unaware of their mother’s change in attitude.

“O-oh, yes, of course. Bye.”

His mother hung up the phone and turned to look at him. He could see the tears in her eyes and he put his food and chopsticks down, turning his body fully to look at her.

“Mom?”

///

The loud squeaking of shoes on the gym floor were prominent. The activities of the volleyball club were underway. Oikawa looked at the clock on the wall and turned towards the gym doors.

His other middle blocker was absent and neither he nor the coach received word on why that was. The doors flew open and the thumping of a body hitting the ground was heard.

Oikawa and the rest of the team, turned their heads and saw their other first year on the ground with his foot tangled in the net on the door. Oikawa chuckled quietly and made his way over to the fallen first year.

“Yahoo~ Kindaichi, you’re a little late aren’t you? Here, let the great Oikawa-san help you out~.”

As Oikawa reached over to help lodge Kindaichi’s foot from the net, his hand shot out and slapped Oikawa’s hand away from him. The third year was shocked and cradled his hand to his chest. The other players watched the scene with shock on their faces. Just what the hell is going on with Kindaichi?

“Don’t touch me.”

Oikawa was speechless. Did he do something to Kindaichi? No, that wasn’t it. He hadn’t seen the first year since the day before. Did something happen to him? Oikawa was known to get into people’s personal space, but if they were uncomfortable with it, he’d back off. Plus, it’s the middle of the year. If Kindaichi had a problem with him, he’d say something. Right?

Oikawa didn’t know what to do and just left Kindaichi alone. He sadly made his way back onto the court and gathered everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, please form two lines and we’ll work on your spiking.”

Everyone did as they were told, even if they were still shocked by what had occurred. After two rounds of spiking, Kindaichi had finally joined them, but they could tell that he wasn’t into it.

When it was his turn, Oikawa sent the ball towards his way and turned back and waited for Yahaba to give him the ball. The other Setter wasn’t paying attention and was looking the other way. Oikawa tilted his head to the side in confusion. He turned his head and watched the ball fall to the ground in horror. Kindaichi hadn’t moved from his spot and was staring at the ground.

The sound of the ball hitting the ground was echoing around the gym. Oikawa opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. He looked like a fish in that moment, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was that his first year was still stood at the line and the ball that he was supposed to have spiked was lying a couple of feet away from him.

The greatest offense a person can do in volleyball is by not hitting the ball sent to you by the Setter. The coaches yelled at Kindaichi to pay attention, but none of the players heard the angry words coming from their coach. They stared at Kindaichi, who was staring at the ground and at Oikawa, who was staring at the ball.

Oikawa yelled for Iwaizumi to conduct the rest of the practice (using his full name!!) and grabbed Kindaichi by the arm and dragging him out back.

///

Oikawa released Kindaichi and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the first year. Kindaichi was glaring right back at him.

Oikawa sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Alright, what’s wrong with you?”

Kindaichi didn’t say anything and continued to glare at Oikawa. The brunette sighed and opened his mouth again, only to be stopped by Kindaichi.

“You think that you’re such a know it all don’t you? You think that everyone has to revolve around you as if you’re the one making us better.”

Oikawa stood in shock and could only listen to the harsh words leaving the first years mouth.

“If you were the one making us better, then why haven’t we gone to nationals? In the three years you’ve been here, not once have Seijoh gone to nationals. Maybe you’re the one holding us back with your damn knee injury? Maybe you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa, then that way you’d drag them down instead of us!!!”

Oikawa flinched a little. Maybe it was his fault that Seijoh hasn’t gone to nationals. He was always boasting on how he’d beat Ushijima and they’d go to nationals, but he hasn’t been able to defeat the Spiker since middle school. In addition, there was his knee too. Even now, his knee was throbbing from when he landed on it during the game.

“Hmph and Iwaizumi-san could date so many other people, but he chose you instead. I feel sorry for him honestly. Maybe he felt bad for you cause you’re always clinging onto him. Che, I would’ve dumped your flat ass the second you made us lose. I don’t know why Iwaizumi-san isn’t the Captain? Things would’ve been much easier if they were.”

Ice filled his veins as he stood there listening to his first year degrade him. He knows that none of it was true, but the lingering thoughts that were always in the back of his mind surfaced with the words of the middle blocker. He always had these thoughts swimming through his head everyday. He wondered if he was good enough for the team. He wondered if he was good enough as person or as a player. He even wondered if he was a good person for Hajime.

Oikawa whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked at Kindaichi and smiled. The tears that gathered in his eyes were now freely falling. Kindaichi stared at his Captain in confusion.

“You’re right. I’m sorry for always dragging everyone down with me. It would’ve been better if I wasn’t here, right?”

Oikawa turned away and walked away from the gym. Kindaichi stood there with his mouth dropped and his eyes wide open. The last few moments played through his head and he silently cursed.

‘Shiiiiiit. I’m going to be in so much trouble now. Gahhhh why did Oikawa-san have to say something now?!?!?’

Kindaichi ruffled his hair and turned to head to the locker room. He caught the back of the brunette leaving the school grounds in his practice clothes. He should catch up with the Captain and apologize, but he was too annoyed and upset to think about that. So, he did the next best thing and grabbed his stuff and left the school. He texted Kunimi while he was on the train to let the coaches know that he went home for the day. He turned off his phone and watched the scenery go by.

///

The next day, Kindaichi was in the room changing and for some reason, the rest of the team was avoiding him. He felt the irritation grow and soon found out why when he was roughly turned around and saw the face of his Vice Captain.

“Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi held a hand up and frowned at the first year. Kindaichi frowned and shit his mouth. He knew not to go against the Ace, as that would be suicidal.

“What did you do to Oikawa?”

Whatever noise was in the room cut off to the blocker and he stared at the Spiker. Did the setter say something? He wouldn’t blame him if he did. He was so out of line yesterday. He respected Oikawa a lot and he let his emotions run him yesterday. He hurt his Captain in the worst way possible and there was possibly no way he would forgive him.

Kindaichi looked at the ground and began to tell the team about what had happened that day. He heard the team gasping during the whole thing until he finished. The silence when he finished made him nervous and squirm on the spot.

“How dare you.”

Kindaichi looked up and almost immediately wished he didn’t. The disappointment that showed on Iwaizumi’s face was enough to make the first year wish that the ground would swallow him up. Iwaizumi frowned and he rubbed his face and spun around punching the lockers behind him.

The team flinched and stood away from the two. Iwaizumi turned towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“You guys are in charge. I need to go talk to him.”

He left the locker room without even looking at Kindaichi. The first year looked guilty and stayed on the floor until Kunimi took him by the arm and dragged him off to the gym.

///

Over the course of a week, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were left in charge of the team while their Vice and Cap were absent from both school and practice. Kindaichi was filled with guilt and it brought him to tears each day that he didn’t see Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He was also absent for two days for the funeral, but it still didn’t stop him from feeling guilty.

When he shed tears at the funeral, he blended in perfectly with the other mourning relatives. Everything from the week seemed to catch up to him in the moment and he couldn’t stop crying, even when his family returned to the hotel.

He decided that first thing on Monday morning he would apologize to the both of them.

~

Which was easier said than done. When Monday morning came, the couple had returned to school. It would’ve looked normal to any person, but to the team, it looked like Oikawa was clinging onto Iwaizumi and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Kindaichi couldn’t blame him. If one of his juniors tore him apart at the seams, picking at every weakness he had. He wouldn’t be there either.

Kindaichi sighed and decided that he was going to skip practice. Of course, he didn’t expect Matsukawa and Hanamaki to hunt him down in his classroom wearing their practice clothes, arms crossed over their chests and frowning down at him. The few people that were in the classroom snickered at his unfortunate situation and he just knew that this was going to spread by the beginning of first period.

Kindaichi was dragged to the locker rooms and the first year sighed and got dressed. The two third years just waited quietly for him to finish and he wanted to be anywhere but there. When they were quiet, it didn’t spell anything good for anyone and since he was the only one there, he was toast.

And toast he was, for he was the only one who was kneeled in front of the coaches while they lectured him.

(Well, it was mostly Mizoguchi was doing the lecturing while Irihata was giving him the disappointed look. He didn’t know which was worse.)

As punishment, he was given double drills and made to run 2 miles for the afternoon practice. For now, he was meant to warm-up and work on spiking drills with the rest of the team. He made his way to stand behind Kunimi and the rest of practice went on as usual. He could feel everyone’s eyes burning holes into his back and he ended up messing up on his spikes, which then got a frown from the coaches.

The morning practice ended with a few bruises from the tense atmosphere, but it otherwise went smoothly. The third years stayed outside of the locker room and Kindaichi changed as quickly as possible and left the room to head to class (Kunimi following close behind).

As expected, the thing about him being dragged off by his senpai had spread during practice and everyone was staring at him. He held onto Kunimi’s sleeve and refused to look up from the ground. Kunimi lead him to his class and he thanked his friend before going inside and going straight to his seat.

~

When Kindaichi couldn’t stand sitting around he excused himself to the bathroom. As he wandered the halls, he saw a familiar mop of fluffy brown hair and something in him broke. The tears filled his eyes, he whimpered sadly, and chased after the figure. He reached out and...

///

The stress and strain from the week before and the morning practice was too much for Oikawa. Since he was at the top of the class, he didn’t really have to be there (but he was since he missed a week and didn’t want to miss anymore days). Coming from the infirmary, he was walking back to his class when he felt a tug on the hem of his jacket.

He turned around and was met with the tears eyed, wobbly lipped first year of his. Oikawa released a tiny huff and wrapped an arm around his junior and lead him to the gym.

“Let’s go to the gym.”

~

The two were now in the gym sitting in silence. Oikawa didn’t want to push Kindaichi into telling him what was wrong again. He realized that he should’ve stopped and knew his limit. Iwaizumi tried to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault and that Kindaichi knew better, but the thoughts always got to his head.

“Oikawa-san?”

“Hmm?”

Oikawa turned towards Kindaichi and gave him his full attention. The first year scooted closer to the Setter and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you. It was wrong and you didn’t deserve it. You only wanted to see what was wrong, to try and help me and I ruined it by saying those things to you. I’m just really sorry.”

Oikawa felt the growing wet patch on his shoulder, but ignored it in favor of wrapping his arm around Kindaichi’s shoulder. He gently cooed at the middle blocker and patted his back.

“It’s alright. I forgive you and I’m sorry too I shouldn’t have pushed the way that I did.”

Kindaichi whimpered and shook his head. He then went on to explain what had happened and how his beloved grandmother had died the day of their confrontation. He should’ve stayed home so that he could sort his feelings, but he didn’t want to go to Kyoto and see his grieving family members. He then went on to talk about all the times he went to his grandparents house when he was young and how he always used to spend time with his grandpa and how he’d helped him with chores and stuff. Oikawa kept quiet and rubbed at Kindaichi’s back when the blocker would choke up and just let the boy air out his problems.

After a while, Oikawa looked down and saw the boy asleep on his shoulder and tucked into his side, making him look smaller than he was. Oikawa leaned down and pecked his head (hair???) and smiled at his boy.

“You did well, Kindaichi. Rest now.”

Oikawa tucked the boy closer and remained on the gym floor for the remainder of the day. Being a comforting presence for the boy who lost a loved one.

///

The rest of the team breathed a sigh of relief when they got to the gym and saw Kindaichi curled into Oikawa’s side, dry tear tracks on his face. The brunette was humming quietly and petting his head while rubbing his back with his other hand.

Iwaizumi walked over, leaning over and whispered something to the Captain, causing him to blush a bright red. Kindaichi whined at all of the movement and Oikawa quickly shushed him and rubbed his back again. He gently woke the first year up and made him go get ready if he was up for practice. There was no way Oikawa was going to force the poor boy to play, that’s just cruel.

Kindaichi shook his head and stood up to go to the locker room. He hadn’t had much practice lately because of his problem, so he decided that he needed to make that up. Plus, he doubted the coaches would let him skip out on his punishment from this morning. Oikawa nodded and allowed Iwaizumi to help him up. It may be a while before Kindaichi comes to terms with the loss, but with everyone there and supporting him. Slowly but surely he’ll come back to his original self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......also meeey Christmas, happy Hanukkah, kwanza, or whatever you celebrate. I’ll also post the last chapter today :P


	15. Team Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter with Oikawa’s new team Argentina 🇦🇷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I can’t believe that this is the final chapter holy shit. It’s been a wild ride and I’m thankful for everyone that stick with this angsty thing until the end. Thank you for reading and your support ♥️😘

With Team Argentina, they ended up as a bunch of fathers who were trying to protect the purity of their sole daughter. Their daughter who’s name was Oikawa Tooru and wasn’t even a daughter at all, nor was he pure. They were also hellbent on destroying people if they so much as disturbed a single hair on his head.

When the boy first appeared to the CA San Juan club, he stumbled his way through introductions in Spanish. They thought he was an adorable little cream puff. On the court, he proved that he could pave his way. Off the court, he was an adorable cinnamon roll that needed to be protected at all costs. 

The first incident, included when Oikawa had gone out to a club with the rest of the team and he had gotten so drunk, that he had a breakdown and that was due to him overthinking that his boyfriend was going to break up with him. and the reason he thought like that was because he had overheard his boyfriend talking to someone and it ended up as a huge misunderstanding.

So when ‘Iwa-chan’ had shown up to the gym, unannounced, the team had stared at each other and then ganged up on the boy. Martinez, father of two children and the Libero, was the first to say something.

“What is you intention with our, Toto?”

Iwaizumi blinked so much that he thought he was imagining things, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Huh?”

Martinez growled, but Raphael, the Captain and Wing Spiker, stopped him.

“Look, Iwa-chan, we don’t know what your intentions are with Toto, but if you hurt him. Then you’re going to have us to deal with.”

Iwaizumi blinked and finally saw the faces of the rest of the team. They were deadly serious and he swore they were about to punch him on the spot. He blinked and put his hands up in surrender. He had explained that he flew down from California to propose to Tooru because he loved him a lot. He was meant to do it when they graduated, but he wanted to be extra sure that he wasn’t rushing things and had chosen that moment to do it. Half of the team swooned at the romantic gesture. The other half were suspicious about the man.

“So, you aren’t going to break up with him?”

It brought the chaos back to the gym once more as they remembered why they hated their Toto’s boyfriend in the first place. They all stood up straight again, crossing their arms, and looking at the younger boy.

Iwaizumi could only sigh and ask them what they were talking about. Damian, Oikawa’s roommate, was the one to regale the tale of how they overheard the conversation between the college student and his roommate. How Oikawa was upset as hell. How they ended up going to a bar, without the knowledge of the call. How Oikawa had gotten shit faced drunk and nearly threw himself off the second story balcony in despair. How despondent and sad he’s been lately because the boy was ignoring his calls.

The boy could only gape and rub at his temples and sigh because, of course, Shittykawa would’ve misunderstood the whole conversation and wouldn’t say anything about it to Iwaizumi. He shook his head and looked at the older men.

“Ok, here’s may plan….for all of this.”

///

Oikawa Tooru was sad.

In fact, sad probably wouldn’t be the right word for this. He loved Hajime with all his heart and yet...

No, he shook his head. He was in the middle of practice and he needed to focus.

.

.

Was what he told himself, but he couldn’t focus at all. He missed serves. He missed sets. And his serves hit out of bound. He could feel the team’s disappointment in him, but what else could he do?

He was so focused on his self belittling that he hadn’t noticed his team looking at each other and crossing their fingers in hope. They watched as the doors opened and the shorter man walked in. They gestured wildly towards Oikawa and folded their hands. Iwaizumi somewhat understood the meaning of the gestures and nodded.

He went to stand behind Oikawa and cleared his throat. Oikawa hummed and Iwaizumi huffed in irritation.

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone Shittykawa.”

Oikawa whipped around so fast, it was surprising that he didn’t get whiplash from how fast he turned. Oikawa did the perfect impersonation of a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth, no words leaving them.

“What’re you doing here, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi could only blink and then wince at the use of his full last name. He knows that he was trying to get Oikawa to say it properly, but damn that stung. He actually wanted the boy to call him Iwa-chan.

He stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Cut the crap, Shittykawa. Why haven’t you been answering any of my calls or texts?”

Oikawa huffed like a petulant child and went to prepare for a serve. On instinct, Iwaizumi grabbed the ball that was closest to him and flew it at Oikawa. It hit the Setter in the back of the head, and when Oikawa turned around he looked kinda furious. Not gonna lie, Iwaizumi was a little bit turned on from how hot Oikawa looked. Oikawa growled?? at him and oh my god Hajime don’t fuck him in public while his team was watching!!!

“What do you want, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi was confused because why is he using first names now? The college student was confused on why he was angry. He was about to question it when he saw the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes and when he went to take a step closer, Oikawa took a step back. He decided to stop and just let Oikawa tell him.

“Why don’t you just go back to California and hang out with your roommate!!”

The tears were freely falling from Oikawa’s eyes now and Iwaizumi was confused on what his roommate had to do with all of this.

“Do you even love me anymore Iwaizumi? Cause it seemed like you were intent on keeping it a secret that you didn’t want me anymore and that you wanted to be with me anymore!! So, why don’t you do us both a favor and leave.”

The thing about Oikawa was that he never yelled in an argument. No matter how upset he was, he just never yelled. Which made arguing with him hard. Cause you could be yelling and Oikawa would be talking back to you in a normal tone of voice.

Iwaizumi blinked and tried to think about what his boyfriend was saying. His face must’ve said it cause Oikawa huffed and continued. The thing though was that he refused to look at you though. So, Iwaizumi was just staring at his boyfriend’s back.

“I heard what you said after the call. You forgot to hang up and your roommate asked you if I knew about the secret.”

The Setter crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to once again look away from his probably ex-boyfriend. He turned around to leave the gym, but saw the person he missed the most on his knee in front of him holding a velvet box.

“What?!”

Iwaizumi snickered and looked at Oikawa like he held the world in his hands.

“This was the secret that we were talking about. My roommate, Carson, and I were talking and he suggested that I propose to you cause I sounded like ‘a lovesick fool who’s so in love’ according to him. So, he went with me to pick the ring and I told him that I was planning to propose during Christmas, but then you stopped calling and answering me, so I got fed up and came here on an impulse.”

Oikawa stood still in silence and just stared at the ring in his boyfriend’s hand.

“Then I met your team and then they threatened me in a mix of English and Spanish. They really love you Tooru.”

Oikawa hummed and nodded.

“Well anyway, since you misunderstood, I’m going to say this now.”

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply and prepared himself.

“Oikawa Tooru. You are the light and love of my life. Growing up together and staying friends and being on the same team made me love you all the more. We were invincible when we played. It always felt like it was us against the world. I’ve been so proud of what you’ve become. Of what the both of us are doing with our lives. I’m so in love with you and I know that the distance is hard, but I wanted to give you something to look forward too, no matter the distance between us. I want to be with you until my dying breath. So, will you do me the honor of becoming Iwa-chan with me?”

Oikawa’s hand flew to his mouth as more tears fell and he nodded, releasing a tiny sob. Iwaizumi smiled and slid the turquoise diamond ring onto his fiancé’s finger. Oikawa flung himself into Iwaizumi’s arms and the two kissed. They broke apart when they heard cheering and turned to see Oikawa’s teammates cheering for them.

“Iwa-chan is still a meanie and a dork for making me believe that you were with someone else.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Oikawa’s head.

“Well, you’re the dumbass dork who believed it without asking me.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork for~ ever~”

Iwaizumi kissed him and he turned a bright red color.

“Yes, you are”

*2021 Tokyo Olympics*

Team Argentina watched as their precious Toto flew into the arms of his husband. The two shared a passionate kiss as the cameras clicked and flashed around them. Both men had tears going down their faces and both were laughing. Iwaizumi reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed at his nose.

“You really are an ugly cried, Tooru.”

Tooru gaped and pouted adorably.

“You’re so mean, Hajime!! Your precious Husband just won his first Olympics and you’re treating me like this?!? Especially when last night hurted-“

The taller male was cut off when Iwaizumi slapped both of his hands over his mouth, a blush crawling up his neck. They both heard a growling sound and turned to see team mom Matias and both paled.

“YOU FUCKING TAINTED MY BABYYYYY!!!!!”

Yup, they wouldn’t change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And happy whatever holiday you celebrate 🎉

**Author's Note:**

> merghhhh


End file.
